Survival is a Way of Life
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: What if Max and the flock ran into Bella and the Cullen's? What about the Werewolves? And the Volturi? Not very go at summaries... So please read! The title was given to me by SASandJRtheOver-Editors. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~ Maximum Ride's P.O.V ~*~*~*~

Location; You'd like to know. Time and date; 5:59pm Sept/27/13

Now I am Going to tell you my story. Now this is my life. But most of the time I feel like its more like a cheap science fiction. But just because I'm telling you my story does not mean I am alive in the end. Now on that happy note Let the story begun!

Location; Forks Washington. Time and date; 8:32am Sept/8/12

"MAXIMUM RIDE!"..."EXPERIMENT #0001!" ..."Testing." ..."Kill!" ..."Experiment #0002 and 0003!" ..." NO!" ..." AHHHHHH!" ... "No... This can't be." ... "NO!"

Location; The School. Time and Date; 7:08am, Feb\/12\/05|

Lights flash on and off in a white cold steel room. Doctors are examining something on a steel table. "This is amazing! Experiment #0001 seems to be surviving all flu's we give it. Dr. Batchler do you think its time to give her the 1819 Mexicans flu?" A Dr. in a white coat asked an older man that was standing next to him. the other 5 Doctors nod and look at Dr. Batchler. "Yes give it to it. Lets see if it kills it." Dr. Batchler said while smiling. The first doctor ran out of the room and went into a closed off room. He typed in a password and the door opened. In the room is millions of different types of flu's and other death colds along with poisons. The young Dr. grabs a small bottle with green fluwed in it and ran back to the room with Experiment #0001 in it. The young doctor pulls up 3 CCs of the green fluwed up. "Dr. Uley please be careful with that." One of the other doctors said in a stern voice. "Yes. Of corse Dr. McMann." Dr. Uley, the young Dr. said.

Dr. Uley slowly puts the nedal in Experiment #0001's arm. Experiment #0001 starts to wimper. "Shut up, Birdy." A half man half wolf said. "Now, now Eraser. Calm down." Dr. McMann said while watching the Experiment scream in agony. All the Docters smilled. "Alright put it back in it's cage. Oh and feed the other Experiments too. But not number #0032." Dr. Uley said. The Eraser picks up a small girl that looks to be no older then 6 or 7. The young girl has dirty blond hair and brown wings with speks of white in them. The girl is know to be Experiment #0001. The Eraser picks her up and drags her by her arm and walks into a room with 10 cages in it. "NO! What have you done to her!" A young strawbry blond hair boy asks from in a cage. "None of you consner Birdy." The Eraser sneers.

The Eraser throws the young girl in the cage next to the blond haired boy,and a black hair boy. The Eraser leaves the room.

"Max? Max are you alright?" the blond hair boy asks the young girl. "Yeah. I'm okay Iggy. What about you and Fang?" The young girl, Max asks. The black hair boy nods. "We are fine." He says. "Okay. The White Coats put another flu in me." Max says. Fang, the black hair boy, sighs. Iggy, the blond, looks sad and mad. "I can't wait till we die." Iggy says. Max looks shock. "IGGY! You can't say that! We all stick together! We will get out! I don't know how but we will!" Max says. Iggy sighs. Max may be 7 but she was born...or hatched...a leader.

3 years later. Location; The E house. Time and date; 11:03am Jan\/5\/08|

Maximum, Fang, Iggy and the 3 new members of 'The Flock' were sitting in a living room eating pancakes and eggs. "Max?" A young girl that looked to be 7 asked. The young girl has mocha color skin and dark chocolate eyes and wild black hair. "Yes Nudge?" Max says to the girl. Nudge, the young girl, looks at Max with much hope in her young wise eyes asks;"Do you think Jeb is alive?". Max's cup of O.J falls out of her hands. Iggy and Fang's heads snaps over to Max. "I-I... I don't know, Nudge." Max said. A little 4 year old girl with blond curly hair crawled over to Max and set on her lap. "Max, I'm hung-we." She said. Max looks down at the little girl. "Okay Angel. Iggy go make more eggs and pancakes. Nudge go get Gazzy." Max said. Nudge got up and ran off and Iggy went over to the stove. Fang looked over at Max and sighs. Fang knew Max thought of Jeb as her father. The whole Flock thinks of Jeb as their father. Jeb is the one whom saved them from The School. The School. Fang shivers at the thought of the horror place. A little boy of the age of 5 walked into the room. The young boy has blond hair. He looked around. "Max? Nudge said Iggy made food? Where is it?" The young boy asked. "He's making it, Gazzy." Max said. Iggy walked into the living room with two big plates of eggs and pancakes. "Order up!" Iggy joked. Angel smiled at Iggy. "Thank you Iggy." Angel said. "You are welcome Angel. Here ya go Gaz!" Iggy said. The Gasman snatched the plate of food and started to eat. "Thanks!" Gazzy said. Max smiled at her whole Flock. This was the life.

~*~*~*~ Maximum Ride Pov

5 years later. Location; Dr. Mom's house. Time and date; 1:30pm March/20/13

I smiled at Mom. 'Angel?' I thought.

'Yeah Max?' Angel said in my head.

'I think it's time to have a meeting.'

Angel gasped and looked over at me with wide eyes.

'O-okay?'

I stood up and walked out of the room. My whole Flock knew whenever I called a meeting it means something big is about to happen. I walked up to my room and set on the bed, waiting for my Flock to come in.

Fang intered first then Iggy, Gasman, Nudge and Angel and Total. Total is our "dog", so to speak. Total can talk and fly like all of us.

"Angel." I said. Angels head snapped over to me. "Yes Max?" Angel asked. Angel has been like my baby girl since day one and she still is. 'Get the computer, from Fangs room.' I thought. Angel ran out of the room. Fang, Nudge, and The Gasman looked at me with question in their eyes, and Iggy looked in my direction. Angel ran back in the room with Fang's computer. Angel handed it to me. "Here." Angel said. I smiled at her. She relaxed a little. "Now, you must be wondering why I called a meeting, am I right?" I asked. They all nodded. "Well its time to move. I have already bought a house, cars, clothes, and land. I also enrolled us in school. Fang your name is Nick Zar. Iggy yours is; Jeff Stright. Nudge; Monica McCar. Gazzy and Angel; Zyphyer and Angel Ride. I am Max Ride. Now we will be moving to Washington tomorrow. I also got Fang, Iggy a job. Fang and Iggy will be working at some hiking store. I will be staying home to watch out for Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Now I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." I said. They all nodded. I sighed. They all left me to my thoughts. Well, Forks Washington ready or not here we come!

~*~*~*~ The next day ~*~*~*~

I woke up with Ella in my face. "Your leaving." Ella 'asked'. It was a fact though. I hate the fact that I'm leaving my little sister but its for her and mom's protection. "Yes." I answer anyway. Ella's eyes started to water. "Just be safe." Ella said then hugged me. After about 30 minutes the whole Flock and I were standing outside. "Max please keep them safe. I know you've been doing it your whole life but I still worry. About you and the Flock. Just stay safe please." Mom said. Mom had tears running down her face. "I will mom. You stay safe too." I said. I smiled at her. She smiled back. "U AND A!" I yelled. The whole Flock jumped into the air and spread out our wings. "BYE!" I yelled one last time before the Flock all toke off.

We flew for 4 hours till Nudge thought it was time for a food break. "Maaaxxxxxx!" Nudge whined. I sighed. "Yeah?" I asked. And wait for it..."Im Hunry." And there it is. "Okay Nudge. We only have 1 hour left till we get to our new home. I made sure there is loads of food there. Iggy can make dinner when we get there. Kay?" I asked. Nudge looked like she really thought about it...but we all know she really didn't. Angel giggled at that. I grined at her. "Fine!" Nudge sighed...

1 hour later.

"Maxxxxxx?" Nudge asked. "Yes?" I asked. "Are we there yet?" She asked. Well yes. Yes we are. "Yes Nudge. Okay! Lets land!" I said. The we all landed. I started to walk in the woods we landed in. "Follow me." I said. They all did. When we finely came out of the woods there stood a two story house with 6 balconies.

"Wow." Gazzy breathed out. They all looked in awe. "Welcome home guys!" I said. The all stared at me. "H-home?" Nudge asked. "Yep." I said.

I walked to the back door and unlocked the door. I walked in and threw my windbreaker on a chair next to the door. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. I looked behind me and saw the still gaping face's of the Flock. "Did I do good or what?" I asked. They all still gaped at me. I snickered. "Well go see ya'lls rooms!" I said. Gazzy and Iggy toke off, like rockets, to there rooms. I laughed. Angel and Nudge were not far behind them. I looked over to Fang only to see him smile at me. I laughed again. "Max, How'd you do this all? Why? When? Where? What? Wow." Fang said. I laughed and walked over to him.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~ About an hour after getting to the new house. ~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~Max's Pov~*~*~*~

I was sitting in front of the new flat screen T.V with my head on Fang's lap and my feet on Iggy's lap. Fang was playing with my hair, and Iggy was playing with the hem of my paints. Angel kept on giggling hysterically, at Nudge and Gazzy fighting over what to watch, or listen to in Iggy's case. "Okay kitty's! Time for bed! We have to get up early and go to school. I also what to say that I have figured out that if we keep a low profile we can live here for about 5 years. And if we can't then a few months at the most." I said. Nudge, Gaz, and Ange all went up the stairs and went to sleep. I looked at Iggy and Fang. "Come on. We ALL need to go to bed." I said. I toke Iggy's right hand and Fangs left and lead Iggy to his room. "Night Ig." I said. I kissed his forehead. I walked Fang to his room. I kissed Fang lightly on the lips. "Night, Fangs." I said. "Night, Maxie." he said. I whacked him lightly on the back of his head. He laughed lightly.

I walked into my room and set back on my bed. I closed my eyes and driffeted into a dreamless sleep.

"beep."..."Beep."..."Beep!"..."BEEP!"..."BEE!-WHAM !"...

I slammed my hand on the dang alarm clock. I looked to see what time it was. The clock read; 6:02am. Why on earth am I awake in this ungodly hour? Angel and Nudge came running in. "Max!...Max!...MAX!" Nudge yelled. "What?" I asked slowly sliding out of bed. "Iggy's making breakfast. Oh! I can't wait to start school. I mean real school. Not like the school we know, you know? Oh! I went to go find my closet and I found out its a walk in closet! OH! Max! Thank you so much! And ALL the cute clothes?! How did you get them! I know you didn't pick them out. I mean no offence or anything but you have no fashion since at all. Oh! Can we go shopping! I saw this new dress in a magazine and I was like "OMG That is sooo cute! I have to get it!" Oh Please Ma-" Angel put a hand over Nudge's month. Nudge glared at Angel. I laughed. "Yes Nudge. You can go shopping. Gasman, Angel and I will come with you. But tomorrow, okay?" I said. "EEK! OH MAX THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! EEK!" Nudge screamed. I put my hands to my ears. "AH MY EARS! THEY ARE BLEEDING!" Iggy screamed from down stairs. I laughed. "Go on down and eat breakfast, Angel, Nudge." I said. They left and I went to my closet and pulled out a fitting black t-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I looked for a jacket to wear. Hum Black or Brown? Black. Now shoes. Black flats.

I walked down stairs with my 'outfit' on. Fangs eyes bugged out. Angel must have sent Iggy a memorie of what I looked like cuse he wolfwhisled. I stared to blush dark red. "Oh come on guys!" I whinned. Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel burst out laughing. I sighed. "Lets go. Im driving." I said. That shut them up. They looked at me with pure terror in their eyes. I laughed an evil laugh. I gave them my best evil looking look. Fang looked ready to pee in his pants. The others looked scared sinceless. I laughed. "Come on!"

I pulled into the school parking lot. "Come on. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, lets take care of you first." I said.

I walked up to the lady behind the front desk. "Hello. I'm here to drop off Angel, Zephyr Ride and Monica McCar." I said. The lady looked up at me. "Yes. Of corse. Angel, Zephyr, Monica, come with me I'll show you your class." The lady said.

'Angel? Be good and keep Gazzy and Nudge out of trobble please?' I thought.

'Okay Max.' Angel said while giggling. I rolled my eyes. "Stay out of trouble!" I called back to them. "Yes Max!" The 3 little Demons said.

Next I walked up to the desk with an old lady there eyeing me, Fang and Iggy. I subconsciously pulled Fangs hand in mine and put Iggy's arm on my shoulders. They both looked at me but dropped it. I tapped Iggys side twice and looked at Fang. The whole Flock knew that was the move to put up our mind blocks. I put mine up. "Hello. I'm Max Ride. I am here to pick up our schedules." I said. The lady looked at me. "Of corse. Names?" She asked. " Nick Zar, Jeff Straight, and Max Ride." I said. She typed on her computer. She handed us our schedules. I looked though all of them. Non of us had classes together. "Um ma'am? I need to have all classes with Jeff and Nick. Our parents told us too. And Jeff is blind." I added. The lady nodded and typed into the computer again. "Okay here's ya'lls new schedules." She handed it to me. "Thank you." I said then walked away with my hand in Fangs and Iggys arm on my shoulders.

We all walked into home room. There were 2 people with inhuman bueaty. I looked right at the girl. She smilled at me. Then I looked at the boy. He stared at me. Iggy put his arm around my waist and Fang put his arm around my sholders. They both held me with a tight grip. The whole Flock knew Iggy and I have a BestFriend\/Brother,Sister relation ship, and Fang and I had a boyfriend\/girlfriend relation ship. I saw 3 empty sets. I walked over to them and set in the middle of the 2 empty ones. Iggy set on my left and Famg on my right. The teacher walked in. "Hello. Good morning class. We have 3 new students to day. Please stand up and tell us your names." He said. Fang, Iggy and I stode. "I'm Jeff Stright." Iggy said. "Nick Zar." Fang said. Man of little words. "Max Ride. And no Max is not short for anything." I said. We set back down.

After hours of school, It was lunch time. I was meeting Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge at a table. I plopped my tray down. The Trouble 3 looked up at me. "Max." They all said. I set down. Iggy and Fang set next to me.

Suddenly I felt something pocking at my mind shield. I stopped eating and looked around. I saw a bronze hair kid looking at me. He looked mad. Oh, That's the kid from home room. I looked over at Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. 'Angel?' I thought. Angel looked at me. 'Yes?' She asked. 'Read peoples minds. Someone is pocking at my mindshield.' I thought. Angel was the only one who knew how to read the Flock's minds if we had up shields up. 'Okay.' She said. I felt her leave my mind.

The bell rang. 'Anything?' I asked Angel in my mind. 'Yes. I'll tell you after school.' She said. I nodded. Iggy, and Fang folowed me to our next class, Bioloigy.

We interred the class room. I saw the same bronze haired kid and the girl from homeroom. I walked to the back of the room and found 3 seats. Fang ,Iggy and I set down. A kid with blond hair and a baby face walked over to me. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton. Umm Your sitting in my seat." The kid said. I looked up at him. "Find a new one." I said. Mike looked shocked. "Fine." I heard him say before walking away. The teacher walked in. "Hello class. Today we will be talking about human hybrids." He said. Iggy, Fang and my self burst out laughing. The teacher looked at us. "I'm sorry is something funny?" The teacher asked. I stopped laughing and looked at him. "Yeah. But why human hybrids? Why not animal hybrids?" I asked. He looked at me. "Miss Ride if you want me to talk about animal hybrids then you answer me about a human hybrid first. 1; How would you make a human hybrid. 2; If the say human is part bird or part mouse what would it eat and how? And 3; If you were a human hybrid what would you be?" He asked. I started to shake with anger. Iggy and Fang both touched my shoulders and I calmed down. " 1; You put the animal DNA in a the child when it is conceived. 2; If the human is part bird, then the human would eat human food he\/she would not need bird food. And 3; I a- would be part bird." I said. Crap. I almost said I am part bird. The teacher looked stunted. "O-okay." He said. I inwardly smirked.

After class nothing much happened. All the other class were boring.

I walked over to the younger kids building, looking for the 3 little demons. I saw them. "Angel! Monica! Zephyr! Time to go!" I yelled. They came running over. 'Angel. Tell me on the way home. I want to know who was pocking at my shield.' I thought. Angel nodded. We all got into the car. I started to drive out of the school parking lot. "Okay Angel, spill." I said. "Vampires Max. And Werewolves. The bronze haired guy is a vampire, he can read minds. His name is Edward Cullen. The girl from homeroom is Isabella Swan. The people they were sitting with out part of the clan. There is Alice Cullen, and Her husband Jasper Cullen, Rosalie Cullen and her husband, Emmett Cullen, Isabella Cullen and her husband, Edward Cullen, and their daughter Resemsee Cullen and her boyfriend Jacob Black. Jasper can read and control emotions, Alice can see the future but she can't see The werewolves and us, Isabella can put up a shield but I can read her mind, her shield is only a mental shield, and Edward will you know. Oh and there is the parents, Esme and Charisle Cullen. Charisle is a Dr. but the good kind. Jacob is a Werewolf. He has a pack and Resemsee is his imprint. Resemsee can tell you her memories by touching your face." Angel said. We finely pulled into the drive way. I sighed. "Well we are going to talk to them be ready to fight if needed. I will do all the talking. Lets walk there. No flying." I said. I got out of the car. The Flock followed. 'Angel? Were do they live?" I asked. 'In the woods about 10 miles from here.' She said. 'Okay.' I said. I put up my nose and smelled the air. I was hit with the smell of Vanilla, Wolf and a sickly sweet smell. That's them. "Follow me." I said. I started to walk as I did so the smell got stronger. Ew they smell awful. Finely after about 20 minutes I saw the back of the house. 3 people were standing there sparing there. Isabella, Emmett, and Jasper. I walked out and they saw me. They stopped and stared at me and the Flock. 'Mind blocks.' I thought to Angel. They all nodded. I threw up my mind block again. I saw the rest of the Clan and Pack come out. "Hello." Charisle said. I looked at him. I put on a mask. "Hello. I am here to see if you Vampire's and Werewolves are any danger to my family." I said. They looked at me shocked. "H-how do you know?" Charisle asked me. "Well when you have a mind reader it helps." I said. "Mind reader?" Edward asked. Edward toke a step forward. I hissed. He backed up. The Flock looked at me. 'Stay.' I said to them all. I sent the message to their minds. They all nodded and backed up. " So are you any danger to my family?" I asked. "No. May I ask why you smell so strange?" Charisle asked. I looked at my Flock. They seemed worried. 'Angel what are they thinking?' I thought. 'Not much Max. They want to know if we are any danger to them.' Angel said. I nodded. "We are no danger to you or your family. I was created to save the world. That is my mission in life. That is my life. My family helps me as well. We were created. They are created to help me. The people who created us are evil. Pure evil. So my family and I destroyed them. I know you are good but I had to make sure. Now we will be leaving." I said. I tapped Iggy's shoulder. "U and A." I said. The whole Flock jumped up and stared to fly back home. I looked up at them then back at the Clan and Pack. They looked shocked. "See ya at school!" I yelled before jumping up and flying to my Flock.

Isabella's Pov After the Flock leaves.

We stared in shock. They can fly. "Can you read their minds?" Charisle asked Edward. "No. I could when they first came but I think they put up mind blocks." Edward said. "Like me?" I asked. "No, it was like they did it with ease. You have to work to put it up or down they did it like it was normal." Edward said. I remembered our biology class. Human hybrids. "Oh my God." I said. The whole family looked at me. "What is it?" Seth asked. "They are human hybrids. Edward, remember in biology? The girl, Max, Answered the teachers questions like she knew." I said. Edward looked like he was in deep thought. " Your right. She is a Human Hybrid." He said. "Uh oh." Alice said. We all turned to her. "The Volterie know about them. They want to talk to them." Alice said. The phone started to ring. We all ran back in. Charisle picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said. "Who is the Volterie? And why are they coming after me?" Max asked. We all looked at each other. "H-how do you know about the?" Charisle asked. "I can take anybodies gifts and use them as my own. I have many gifts. Now who is the Volterie?" Max asked again. We all stood there shocked. She has powers? "Yes Bella. I have powers." Max said from the phone. I looked shocked. H-how did s-she know I thought t-that? I looked over at Edward. Jasper sent me calm waves. "Thank you Jaz." I said. He nodded. Edward pulled me close to him. "The Volterie are like the Vampire police. If they think you did something wrong they will kill you. I think they just want to talk to you." Charisle said. We heard Max sigh. "I'm going to them. I don't need them finding out about my Flock. Plus I can't die yet. Only when my job is done." Max said. "Oh and tell Alice, No. No she can not. Oh and Monica wants to know if Alice will take her and Angel shopping. And I want to have a meeting tomorrow before they go." Max said. Alice squealed and started to jump up and down. "Yes! Oh! Shopping! I can't wait!" Alice yelled. We all laughed at her. "Okay. Where do you want to have the meeting?" Charisle asked. "At your house. We will meet you at 1:00 pm. See you then." Max said. She hung up. We all stared at each other. Max is a weird girl.

The next day. Normal Pov

Maximum woke up with a start. She had another future dream. Max put up her mind block extra strong so Angel woun't see what it was about. It was a sunny day. The clock read 5:37am. Max sighed remembering she has a meeting withe the Cullen's. Max walked into Fangs room and saw him sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the sight. Max walked over and set down on the side of his bed. She played with his hair and then lightly kissed the top of his head. Fang woke up and looked at Max. "Hi..."He said. He pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. Fang loves Max, He really does. Max lay downs next to him and falls back to sleep. Fang knows all about her future dreams and nightmares and brain attacks. Fang fell back to sleep with Max in his arms.

The alarm clock beeped. Fangs tyred to move his arm but couldn't He looked down and saw Max sleeping in his arms. He smiled at her. He looked at the clock, it read; 12:00pm. "Max...Max wake up." Fang said. Max moaned and turned over. Fang sighed and nudged her shoulder lightly. "Maximum we have a meeting in a hour." Fang said. Max sighed. She knew they had one. That was the reason she didn't want to get up. The Clan and The Pack were about to find out about The Flock. Max sighed. "Fine." She said. Max climbed out of bed and went down stairs. She saw Iggy and Gasman sitting there eating. Iggy handed Max a plate full of food. "Thanks" Max said. She plopped down on a stole and started eating. Angel, Fang, and Nudge came down a few minutes after Max. Iggy handed them all plates.

After eating and changing out of their P.J's The Flock was ready to head over to the Cullens. "Ready?" Max asked. "Yes." The Flock said. Max walked out the back door. "No flying." Max said. They all nodded. After about 10 minutes of walking the came to the Cullens house. Charisle and Sam stood there waiting for them. "Max, this is Sam. He is the Alfu of the Pack." Charisle said. Max walked up to Sam. Sam eyed Max. "Hello. Lets start the meeting now." Max said. Charisle nodded and walked in the house. Sam followed. Max looked back at her Flock. 'Stay on alert.' She sent to the Flock. They nodded. Max walked in, the Flock close behind her.

Charisle lead her over to a couch. The whole Pack and Clan was there. Max seat down. The Flock did as well. "As you know this is the Pack, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quill, Leah, her brother Seth, Collen and his brother Brady." Charisle said. Max nodded. "My name is Experiment 1, but I was named Maximum Ride. Nick is Experiment 2, but was named Fang. Jeff is Experiment 3, but I named him Iggy. Monica is Experiment 13, but named Nudge. Zephyr is Experiment 26, but named The Gasman. Angel, Gasman's sister, is Experiment 32, but I named her Angel. Our dog Total is Experiment 56, but Angel named him Total." Max said. The Pack and Clan looked confused. "Experiment?" Esme asked. "Yes. We were raised in cages and experimented on. We all have powers. We can all breath underwater. Fang can turn invisible. Iggy can feel colors, Super hearing, see something\/ someone standing in front of white, Make bombs and Is really the only one in the Flock that can cook. Nudge can say over 500 words in one breath, hack into any computer, control metal. The Gasman can mimic any voice and sound, make bombs and can kill a human with his farts. Angel can read and control minds, talk to fish, turn into any animal. I can turn fly over 250 mph . " Max said. They all looked at her shocked. "Now let me tell you our story." Max said.

After what seemed to be hours of listening to Max tell her and the Flock's story it was over. The whole room was deathly quite.

"I see why the Volterie wish to speak to you." Charisle said. Max nodded. "Yes. Well I shall see them. I would like to know where they are and how to get there." Max said. "Max! You arn't going with out us are you?" Angel asked. Max looked at her. "Yes and its for your own good."Max said. "But Max! You can't! Stay here and let them come here!" Angel yelled. Alice and Nudge stood up. "I agree!" They both said. Edward looked at Bella. Bella stood up as well. "I say Max stays here and we send for the other Vampires in case of a battle. Jacob would stay with Nessie of corse." Bella said. Charisle nodded. "I agree with Bella." He said. Sam stood. "Maximum, My Pack and I will stand by you and your Flock."Sam said. Jacob stood next. "My Pack will too." Jacob said. "Thank you all. I have to agree with Bella." Max said. Every body nodded. "We will go and gather up the Vampires. Alice, Max do you see anything?" Charisle asked. Alice's eyes got fuzzy and Max got this blank look on her face. They both came out at the same time. "No." Alice said. "Yes" Max said. Everybody looked at her. "They will be here in 2 weeks." Max said. Everybody nodded. "Now on that happy note, Nudge, Angel, Alice go shopping." Max demanded. They all squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh Thank You Max!" Nudge and Angel Yelled. Max sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Just go." Max said.

"Alice, Jasper go find Tanya and her Clan, Edward, Bella, go find Benjamin and his mate, Jacob, Nessie, go find Nichol and his aunt. Sam do you think you can find any other Werewolves Packs?" Charisle asked. "Maybe. I'll send out a search to look." Sam said. Charisle nodded. Max stood. "I would like to say thank you so much." Max said. "I would also like to know why you all are helping us. I don't under stand. No one but my mom has ever helped us. So why are you helping us. I'm sorry for how I sound and I'm not sorry. Please enlighten me." Max said. Esme eyes stared to tear up with venom. "Oh dear. You really have been though a lot. You don't trust anyone. I understand. We are helping you because you didn't pick to live like this. You dears were put up to do this. I have always wanted kids, and I know if this happened to my kids I'd help them. Please trust us. We only want to help." Esme said. Max looked at her. Max's face was one of stone. Jasper could not read her emotions. Edward could not read her mind. Alice could not see her future. It was like she wasn't even there. Fang put a hand on Max's shoulder. Max looked at him. Then she looked back at Esme. "Thank you." Max said. The groups of Vampires, all but Charisle, and Esme, left to go find the other Clans of Vampires. "Wow, A new enemy."


	3. Chapter 3

Max's P.O.V.

Kick.  
Kick.  
Dodge.  
Side step.  
Punch.  
Repeat.

"Max! You really need to clam down. All Theses work outs can't be good for your health." Alice said. I rolled my eyes at her and continued. The Cullen family all came back after a few days. It' really didn't take them very long to round up a few hundred vampires. Really. Not long. The werewolves could only find one other pack that would help us. It didn't really mater anyway. "FANG! You have too kick the punch!" Emmett shouted. You see the Cullens found out that Gazzy can take down Emmett with a few punches and kicks. When Emmett found out he was defeated he about had a heart attack. Well... If vampires can have heart attacks... Which they can't... 'Cause they're dead... Getting of track...  
After that Carisle wanted to know How strong we are... That ended up with Gasman going all Black Star on us. You know Black Star right? From Soul Eater? An anime? T.V?... Never mind...  
Gazzy started showing off. Really. He puffed out his chested and said, and I quote 'I am THE Gasman! I can take down all of you!'... Well that ended up with Jasper, Emmett and Jacob all lunging at him. Lets just say Gazzy will not be saying that again. "Nessie, Angel, Gazzy, and everybody else, Esmé made lunch!" Rosalie called from the house. Rosalie just loves Angel and Gasman. Bella says its because she wants children and Angel and Gazzy are just so cute. My first thought when I heard this? 'Angel? Gazzy? Cute? Ha! Gazzy FARTS for Fun. Angel Controls minds for fun. Yes they may look cute on the out side but just you wait... After Angel trys to control your mind for the fifth time Then tell me they're cute.' Angel then gave me a rant about how cute she was and how she didn't mean to control my mind that one time. "-ax? Max are you ever listening to me?" Iggy asked as he ate on my left. I looked over at him. "Ye-" I was cut off by Angel saying; "No she's thinking over everything." Then she went back to eating. The wolves were shovling food into theit mouths. Well. So was Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang and my self so I can't talk.  
All the vampires were watching us eat... It was weird... Really weird. They all looked like they wanted to throw up. I continued to shove food into my mouth. My wings were inching so I slid off my hoodie. My wings unruffled and I heard gasps from all over the room. The rest of the Flock soon followed my lead, by unruffling their wings. I still sat there eating. Man the food was so good. Fang nudged me. I looked over at him. I gave him a look meaning 'What?'. He raised his eyebrow at me and gave me a look meaning 'Are you still sure about this?'. I know. A lot in one look. But Fang and I have some sort of... well mind link. We just knew what the other one wanted ask or something along those lines.  
'About what?' I thought. He looked over to the Cullens and then at the Flock. Oh... This. 'The Cullens and the pack. Are you sure we can trust them?'  
I nodded yes. He nodded back to me then started eating again. I felt eyes on me so I looked up. Every one but Fang and Iggy were staring at me. Iggy was looking in my way... "What?" I asked. Edward spoke up first. "Do you to do that a lot?" He asked. What? "Do what?" I asked. Really. What was he talking about? "Talk to each other with looks." Edward stated. Looks? Oh. Fang... "They do. A lot. They just don't know it." Angel said. Nudge nodded.  
"Yep. It's kind of weird how one minute they are both talking then the next they are just staring at each other. Plus they don't even notestes us when it happens. Like one time Max said we were heading south then she looked over at Fang they stared at each other then she said 'No. Will stop and get something to eat then head west.' We were all so confused. We didn't know what happened. We stopped and got McGrills. Ohhh They have THE best floats. I had so many I though I was going to burst! An-" Nudge was cut off my Gazzy stuffing a roll into her mouth. Nudge glared at hin but still ate the roll. A vampire named Peter, I think, was staring wide eyed at Nudge. "Is that normal?" A woman asked. Charlotte I think her name is. Iggy nodded. "Yep. She can talk even more then that if you let her." He said. After eating I told the Vamps and Wolves we were going home. We had been trying ever since they all came back... Which was a week ago. "Call me if you have any visions." I said. Alice nodded. "Same goes to you." She said. I nodded. I was so tired. I taped I Iggys shoulder. I snapped out my wings. The others followed. I jumped into the air. I took off. The other close behind. Once we landed I walked into the house.  
"Max may I watch T.V?" Angel asked. "Yeah. But keep it down. Same goes to you Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge." I said. They all nodded. I walked up to my room and looked through my clothes for some pjs. I found some black sweat pants. I walked into Fangs room and looked through his clothes. I found a nice black T-shirt with a skull on it. I walked back into my room and went to take a shower. After a nice long shower, I changed and walked back into Fangs room. He was there with his T.V on. He smiled at me when I walked in. I nodded. I climbed into the bed and put my head on his chest. He knew I didn't like looking or feeling helpless. And right then that was just what I was feeling. Helpless. I don't really know why, but I always feel helpless when I was with him... But I all so felt protected. Like nothing could ever hurt me. Fang played with my hair as we watched T.V. That was how we fell asleep. Together.  
That was how we woke up when we heard gun shots coming from down stairs. Followed by screaming.

A/N Sorry its short! R&R. I know there are mistakes in here and I'm sorry about them!


	4. Chapter 4

**"Why?... Why!?"**

**"You're useless. That's why."**

**"I'm not the one who's useless here."**

**"Shut up and prepare to die."**

* * *

Darkness clouded his mind. Revenge. Anger. Control. Everything was falling into place. He had the group of flying kids in his control and he had the most feared vampires in the vampire world in the palm of his hand. Yes. Yes everything was falling into place.

He pulled up the top of his black hoodie to hide his face. But before he did you could see his blacker the coal hair and lighter black eyes and pale skin. He was very hansom. If a vampire didn't know any better then they would have sworn he was one of them. But one look at a scare that married his face right below his left eye then they would know to stay as far away as possible.

He was a legend among a legends. His name is Alex NightWalker. Well... That's what people called him, for no one knew his real name anymore. His real name lost long ago. Only he knew and the only reason he remembered it was because his lost love. But more on that later.

A vampire came up timidly to Alex. The vampire was non other then Aro Volterie. "Alex?" Aro asked timidly. For even Aro feared this man who looked no older than 16. But he had reason to fear this 'young' man. This man was the one to create the vampires, werewolves, shape shifter, and other supernatural beings.

"What is it Aro?" Alex asked emotionless. "I had my Jane and Alec put the winged beings in a cell down stairs. I heard they put up a fight. A few of them had to be shot with sedatives." Aro said. Alex hummed. Then walked away.

When Aro first meet Alex he didn't think much of the young man. Aro had tried to kill him at first thinking he was just a crazed vampire. But after Alex dismembered the entire guard with the flick of his fingers Aro feared he was next. The young man simply said he had no intress in becoming the 'king' of the vampire world.

Aro and his bothers knew what Alex said was true after that 'little' incident. THe Volterie now feared the young man that was now walking away from Aro.

* * *

_A groan escaped a young girls mouth_. Her blond and brown hair falling down her shoulders as she set up. Blood was making it self known in side her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw 5 other kids in there. The Flock. The older blond boy woke up only minutes after she did.

"M-Max?" He asked timidly. The girl looked over at the blind boy. "Yeah Iggy?" She said. Iggy gave a sigh of relief. "What happened?" Iggy asked. Knowing that every body easl was still passed. Max thought for a moment trying to remember.

All she could pull from her brain was shouting, shooting, and screams of pain. Then the world falling into darkness. Or maybe that was just her.

"I'm not to sure. All I remember is hearing screaming then running down to where all you were with Fang the shooting then every body screaming in pain then passing out." Max said. Iggy nodded. "I remember after you and Fang went to sleep I was making something to eat fo everyone and then Angel screamed. Then shooting. And... Well passing out." Iggy said. Max looked over to the rest of the flock. All of them were still passed out and dried blood on the side of their mouths.

"Are we going to have mini Fangs and Maxs running around anytime soon?" Iggy asked suddenly. Maxs face turned bright red. "W-What?! No! Iggy! You Perv!" Max yelled then kicked his leg. Iggy laughed. Max blushed darker as she thought about what Iggy had just said. Then she started laughing with him.

They both stopped the second they heard a moun from Fang. Max reached over and shook him. "Wake up idiot." She said which caused Iggy to laugh. Max just rolled her eyes at him. "Fang. Get up." Max said again. Fang cracked an eye open and looked at her. He heard Iggy stop laughing and then he notated the room was dark. "What the hells going on?" He asked. He tasted blood in his mouth. I reached up with his hand and felt dried blood. Max sighed and told him what she and Iggy remembered. Fang nodded when she was finished.

After a while longer Angel, Gasman and Nudge woke up. Max asked Angel and Gazzy what they remembered then she (regretfully) asked Nudge what she remembered. Nudge went into full detail of what happened. She did get off topic more then once though.

After adding up all their stories Max started to tell them what would have happened.

"Okay. Form what every body tells me this is how it went. Angel was coloring while watching play video games with Nudge. Iggy was in the kitchen making something to eat. Angel heard people coming and knew what they wanted. She then was about to tell everyone what was wrong when a shot was fired. It hit Angel and she passed out. Iggy was running in their to see what was wrong when he was shot he, also, passed out. Nudge tried to block bullets with what ever metal we had but still got shot. Fang and I ran down stairs after just waking up and found Gazzy falling to the ground. Then I heard Fang scream in pain. I turned towards him ans found that he was shot. It just shaved his shoulder and wing. Then I heard 5 more shots then passed out. That's what I got." Max said.

The whole flock nodded. "That's what I remember." Gasman said. Angel and Iggy nodded. "That's what happened! Although I still don't know what they want! I mean why would they kidnap us? Wait! How do they even know who we are! Do you think it could be the school? What if it is! Oh no! Wh-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy. He had put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. Please." Iggy said. Nudge glared at him but nodded. Iggy sighed then let go of her mouth. Nudge toke in a huge gasp of air. Angel giggled at her.

"Angel what did they want?" Max asked. Angels eyes began to tear. "I'm not completely sure. I heard they were ordered by that vampire man Aro and his brothers to get us and bring us here. But that's all they thought about." Angel said. Max nodded and rubbed Angels back. "It's okay Angel. Did you get their names?" Max asked. Angel nodded. "Jane and Alec." Angel whispered in everyone's mind.

* * *

A/N: And heres chapter 4! R&R! Please! Review! Let me know at lest some like this story!


End file.
